


G弦上的咏叹调

by kutnahorabones



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 二战au, 士兵身份
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	G弦上的咏叹调

整片城区只剩下两个人，已经一个礼拜了。盟军部队的英国狙击手阿不思·邓布利多在工事里一边整理子弹和枪，一边听着收音机，英语频道的圣诞颂歌让他突然意识到，今天这个寒冷的欧洲内陆式的寒冷冬夜，是他离开英国后的第三个平安夜。  
申请的补给还没有来。最近似乎也不会有增援了。  
其他战友要么在巷战中阵亡，要么撤走了，上头还没有想好让他一起撤走还是派补给来，只留他一个人在这里。  
军需倒是管够，毕竟本来享用这些东西的人都已经被对面的那个人干掉了。  
一个人呆在这儿并不无聊。因为他并非完全彻底地一个人守在这里，——是的，刚才说到了，对面还有一个。他确信也只有一个了。  
那个德军的狙击手是他这一路遇到的最不可思议的对手。能在他带领的小队手里逃出巷战的，都不是凡人。更何况那个人甚至还跟他持续死磕。  
也不算是很多天，他们之间已经有了一种奇异的默契。  
对手冷静而疯狂，他隐隐感到自己似乎掌握了对方做事的一种节奏，这让他对自己能干掉对方有了信心。他说不清究竟是什么节奏，但他察觉到，对方应该也有同感。  
灯光不太对。他抬头，是灯光在闪动。  
他看了一会儿，是摩尔斯电码。  
很快他就看懂了，对方打的是“圣诞节快乐”。  
他也回应过去。  
对方又打过来，“喝一杯。”  
他有点懵。但今天是平安夜啊，无论如何，看在上帝的份上。  
他打回去，“好。”  
搭建工事的这条街上有个小酒馆。当时城里的人逃得匆忙，带走的东西很少。他想，应该就是那个酒馆了。  
他想自己可能是疯了。但一个狙击手在一个异乡的小镇里，被上头遗忘，疯了也没什么说不通的。  
他提着汽灯，带了罐头，又多揣了一听烟，走过去。走到酒馆门口，那个人差不多也到了。  
他们几乎同时停下脚步。太疯狂了，他想。我居然打算跟一个不共戴天的邪恶仇敌在这里喝酒。  
那个人似乎看出他在想什么，把背上的枪扔在酒馆门口，然后站直，不说话，直直地看他。  
他可能早把自己当死人了吧，阿不思这么劝解自己，于是他也照样扔掉枪。  
那人微微笑了，走上前。  
“Guten Abend！”阿不思说德语。  
“good evening!”那人却说的是英语。  
他们都笑了。  
很明显那人的英语更流利，而他的德语一听就知道是士兵小册子上按照音标背下来的。  
他们很默契地开始说英语。  
邓布利多先去推门。当时人们逃得非常匆忙，一切还保留当时的模样。他们找到了很多没开过的啤酒。饮用水已经没有了，他们用啤酒冲洗了两个杯子。  
“德国的拉格，就是跟水一样。”邓布利多一边冲一边嘟囔。  
“巴伐利亚纯净法啤酒，是最好的。”那个人不服气。  
“我们喝艾尔，艾尔才是好啤酒。”  
“艾尔一股怪味道。”  
一见面就吵架，这不是个好兆头。  
他们都感觉到了，静下来，各自把杯子倒满，找了一张小圆桌坐下来，脱掉手套，把汽灯放在桌子中间，那个人说，“今天的第一条规则，不吵架。”  
“好。”阿不思想，是应该这样，无论如何，今天是平安夜，平安夜人们不吵架。  
“当……”那个人念他的名牌。  
“阿不思·邓布利多。”他纠正道。  
“我应该叫你阿不思还是邓布利多？”  
“阿不思吧。”  
“阿不思你好，我是盖勒特，盖勒特·格林德沃。”那人伸出手。  
他的狗牌藏起来了。阿不思想，谁知道你这名字是真的还是假的，但他还是接住这只手，“你好，盖勒特。”反正你快要被我干掉了，这是你最后一个圣诞节。  
碰杯，“圣诞快乐。”  
他们拿出各自带的烟和罐头。阿不思给了他一支烟，“美国货。”  
盖勒特一点儿也不客气地接过去。  
“怎么会想到……”阿不思想问为什么叫他来喝一杯。  
“我听说过在上一次大战的时候，西线战场有过这种事情。”  
“嗯。”他确实听说过。西线……传说中绞肉机一样的西线。  
“来欧洲多久了？”盖勒特问他。  
“今天第二条规则，不提战事。”战士只有当下。再说，这个问题问起来，难免会说到自己杀了对方多少兄弟，那么就会违反第一条规则，一旦争吵起来，搞不好命都没了，这样不好。喝酒可以，送命不行。  
“好。不提。”  
那还能说什么？他们离过去的生活实在太遥远了。他看到盖勒特手上的各种茧，关节都是紫红色，指甲里全是泥灰，不用说，肩膀上肯定也是一片顶枪的痕迹。  
“以前是做什么的？”他问盖勒特。这是个安全的问题，他想。  
“啤酒厂工人。”  
活见鬼，即使他现在这幅样子，他也不相信盖勒特以前是啤酒厂的工人。啤酒厂工人出身的士兵不会有种冷静又疯狂的气质。  
“你说谎，如果以后……”  
“今天第三天规则，不说以后。”  
“那还有什么可说的？”阿不思问，但他明白，他们很可能都不会有所谓的“以后”。  
“我叫你来喝酒，又不是说话。”盖勒特往后靠到椅背上，很冷漠地看着他。  
阿不思想，神经病，哪有喝酒不说话。算了，我既然来了，我自己也离神经病不远了。  
他起身，看看周围。酒馆不大，不过该有的全都有，甚至还有乐器留在这儿，钢琴、大提琴，这些很难搬走。  
他走过去，拿起琴，校正音，开始拉一首圣诞歌。  
啪！这声音太像枪响了，他浑身颤抖了一下。A弦断了。然后是D弦。然后是C弦。  
他听到盖勒特反应过激地哈哈大笑。——这人不正常，阿不思想。  
只剩下G弦。他开始拉《G弦上的咏叹调》。这次别断了，他对这把琴默默说，你争气一点。  
盖勒特不再笑了。他听到有钢琴的伴奏传来。是盖勒特在弹。很多琴键都不出声音了，和弦听起来很怪异，但他尽量在后续的弹奏中避开这些坏掉的琴键。  
本来这就是一曲弦乐，用钢琴伴奏的发挥余地很大，盖勒特没有完全复制旋律，——琴太糟了。他自己加了很多用在小节尾部的和弦。  
这样听起来就很合适。  
酒馆里只有他们的汽灯在亮着，昏黄的光亮给了这个寒冷的内陆冬夜一点点暖意。  
弹奏结束了。阿不思回到圆桌，给自己和盖勒特倒满酒。  
“bravo!”他们干杯。  
“你喜欢巴赫？”他们同时问，然后同时静默。  
“谁会不喜欢巴赫？”阿不思点头。  
“巴赫是德国人。”盖勒特说。  
“巴赫那个时候，还没有现在意义上的德国。”阿不思纠正他。  
“是，”盖勒特也没有很得意，“巴赫是德国人，只能说是德国人的幸运，但没有了德国，巴赫也还是那么伟大。”  
阿不思有点惊讶，他举起酒杯，“为巴赫。”  
阿不思有点知道为什么这个人的疯狂里有种特别的东西了。  
“你学过音乐？”盖勒特问他。  
“我曾经希望做个音乐老师。”  
“现在呢？”  
“现在只希望……”他想说“活下来”，但他突然意识到，他们两个人基本上只能活一个。虽然的确，他确信他会是活下来的那个。但他没有说出口。毕竟，今天是平安夜。  
“活下来。谁不是呢？”盖勒特并不在意。  
“那你呢？你弹得不错。”  
“我说过了，我是啤酒厂的工人。”盖勒特摇头微笑。  
“鬼才信你是啤酒厂的工人。”阿不思喝了一大口啤酒，“虽然你手指很黑很粗糙，但我看得出来曾经的茧。”  
“你说什么就是什么。”盖勒特依旧不正面回答，“说说，你在什么地方长大？”  
“一个小山村。特别偏僻，只有几户人家。你呢？”  
“啤酒厂。”  
“再说啤酒厂我就走了。”阿不思想，这么没有诚意。  
“真的，我在啤酒厂长大，我们用酒糟喂猪，小猪肉就会长得特别香。”  
阿不思现在相信，他应该的确是在那儿长大的，这种细节造不了假，“所以，是小镇？”有工厂的地方，至少不会是山村。还能养猪，那么不会是大城市。那地方应该还有河流。这样他可以一点点推测出盖勒特是在哪儿长大的。  
“我不能说更多了。”盖勒特很防备他，“总之，我是啤酒……”  
阿不思有点后悔，他太得意了，没有把自己的牌捂住过会儿再掀开，“啤酒厂的工人会即兴创作？英语这么流利？”  
“啤酒厂的工人为什么弹琴不能即兴创作？英语这么流利？也许我有一个英国来的钢琴家爸爸，娶了巴伐利亚啤酒厂的女孩。”盖勒特嘲笑地反问他。  
阿不思有点气恼，他把带来的罐头打开，自己一个人吃起来。  
盖勒特也带了罐头，也自己打开，他好像想挽回一点儿气氛，“其实我们圣诞节不喝啤酒。”  
“喝什么？”阿不思来了德国这么久，却根本不知道活着的德国是什么样的。  
“我们喝热红酒。红葡萄酒加上苹果、肉桂皮、丁香粒还有别的香料，煮透了喝。你们喝什么？”  
“听起来真不错。等……”他想说等以后打完了我也自己煮一次喝喝看，但突然想到，第三条规则是不说以后。  
“如果你能活下来。”盖勒特倒没有批评他违反规则，“说起来，我们看看这儿还藏了什么酒。”  
他们在酒馆里到处翻，不光翻出来一堆酒，还翻出一个小型应急发电机。  
“太棒了。”盖勒特摇动这个小型发电机，似乎还能用，“挑一瓶酒。”  
阿不思挑了一瓶贵腐。盖勒特拿了一瓶杜松子酒。盖勒特有点嘲笑地看着他。  
他有点不好意思。作为英国人，他拿的是德国的甜白，而盖勒特拿的却是英国的烈酒。  
盖勒特把自己的酒跟他的调换了一下，“如果我杀了你，我就可以拿回我的酒。如果你想拿回你的酒，你就要杀了我。”  
太直白了。他们刚才明明还在讨论巴赫。他却突然揭开了他们之间关系互相厮杀的本质。这个人身上没有“常理”两个字，他本能地说，“不。”  
但他并不知道自己究竟在否定什么。  
盖勒特脸上的嘲笑意味更浓了。  
“我是说，你违反了第二条规则，不提战事。”阿不思给自己找理由。  
“去他的规则。”盖勒特把发电机接上收音机。  
盟军广播，盖勒特换台。德语广播，阿不思换台。换来换去，最终换到一个没有语言的电台，全部是古典乐。  
好，就这个了。他们都不再旋转调频段的旋钮。  
信号不好，总是有很重的杂音，但曲目都是节日曲目，给这个酒馆增加了一点点节日气氛。  
“我告诉你实话，我是谁。”盖勒特突然对他说。  
“不用。”阿不思想，现在不用，等我杀了你，我会去翻你的狗牌。规则是对的，他们没有过去没有将来，只有当下。  
可是如果他知道了他是谁，也许连这一刻都毁灭了。  
这时，广播里放起了巴赫古诺的《圣母颂》，用拉丁语唱的。盖勒特站起身说，“要不要换台？也许待会儿有德语歌。”  
阿不思随即站起来止住他，“不用。”  
于是他们都站着，而且很近。  
盖勒特抓起他的手，他们开始跟着音乐缓缓跳舞。  
真奇怪，我居然在平安夜跟一个双手沾满盟军鲜血的德国士兵跳舞。如果查起来，他们也许会说，这个人疯了，他父亲死了，母亲死了，妹妹死了，弟弟恨他，一个人在欧洲战场上游荡，所以他疯了。这听起来太合理了。阿不思这样告诉自己。  
外面下起了雪。雪花很大。雪光开始把夜晚映得有点亮。  
阿不思看着这张面孔，心想，这张脸的每一个棱角，应该都是上帝精心打造过的。圣母与巴赫都值得赞颂这张脸。就好像他所有的疯狂也都是上帝精心打造过的。  
盖勒特也在看着他，“天呐，你让人想唱歌。”  
阿不思握着盖勒特的手腕，让他用食指戳自己的额头，“唱歌没有用，想拿回你的酒，就得想办法在这里……boom！”  
盖勒特撩起他卷曲的额发，摩挲他的额头，好像在思考怎么打出这一枪更得体更优雅。  
他们就这样互相不说话，直直地看着对方。  
太安静了。他得做点什么。  
他凑上去，轻轻地吻了盖勒特。盖勒特的上嘴唇薄而下嘴唇厚，吻起来感觉很特别。  
他上一次吻一个人，已经是多年前的事情了，那时候，他有一个同性的爱人，但邻居们察觉了，于是那个人害怕了，逃走了。  
吻到一个人，一个柔软而丰厚的嘴唇，这种久违的感觉让他似乎自己哪里被点燃了。他确信盖勒特也是，因为盖勒特疯狂地回应了他。他们把舌头交缠在一起，互相吮吸。他们互相紧紧抓住对方厚厚的冬衣，这个冬夜死寂的战场上属于唯一另一个活人的东西，。他们喘着气分开了。但他看到这个人眼睛里有这种奇异的光。  
他突然有点想起来盖勒特是谁了。他想起来了在哪里看到过他的脸。  
但他没来得及再思考，他感觉到他束在腰里的衣服被扯出来了，一只冰凉粗糙手伸了进去，摩挲得他的皮肤生疼。  
“原来他是想干这个。”他想，但他没有推开盖勒特。  
他们离开酒馆时，雪已经下得非常大。阿不思捡起自己的枪，转过身，“嘿，”扔过去一包烟，“我还会有很多。”  
盖勒特接住，拿出一支开始点燃。  
于是阿不思也点了一支。他们面对面，各自斜倚着一边门框。  
“圣诞快乐。”  
“圣诞快乐。”  
烟抽完了，他们必须得走了。他们背上自己的枪，拿上对方的酒，提着灯，背对背往相反的方向走。  
踩在新雪上的声音让这里显得更安静了，他想做点什么事情。  
他把酒瓶敲碎在墙上，酒哗啦啦流下来，然后把手里的瓶颈扔掉。  
几乎就在同时，他也听到了相同的声音。


End file.
